Megan Mullally
Megan Mullally (November 12, 1958, Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American actress and a singer. Mullally is best known for playing the wealthy, alcoholic socialite, Karen Walker, on the Emmy Award-winning TV sitcom, Will & Grace, from 1998 to 2006. She received 7 consecutive Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her role on Will & Grace, winning twice in 2000 and 2006 and giving her more nominations and more wins than any other actor on the show. She also received 7 consecutive Screen Actors Guild Awards nominations for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, winning 3 times in 2001, 2002, and 2003, and was nominated for 4 Golden Globe awards for the same role. In 1985, after working in theatre in Chicago, Illinois, Mullally moved to Los Angeles, California, and began appearing in supporting roles in film and television productions. She made her Broadway debut in Grease in 1994, and has appeared in several Broadway musicals. From 2006 until early 2007, Mullally hosted the short-lived talk show, The Megan Mullally Show. In 2009, she starred in the short-lived ABC sitcom In the Motherhood as Rosemary. She has appeared in several guest-starring roles in television programs, including: Parks and Recreation, Happy Endings, 30 Rock, Up All Night, Boston Legal, and a GLAAD Award-winning episode of The New Adventures of Old Christine. In 2010, Mullally starred as Lydia in the second season of Party Down. She co-starred as Chief on Adult Swim's Emmy Award-winning Childrens Hospital, and has had a recurring role as Tammy Swanson on NBC's Parks and Recreation (playing her real-life husband, Nick Offerman's, ex-wife), Dana Hartz on ABC's Happy Endings, and Aunt Gayle on the FOX animated comedy, Bob's Burgers. Mullally moved to Los Angeles in 1985. Two weeks later, she was signed by the William Morris Agency.One of her first acting spots was on a McDonald's commercial that also featured John Goodman. She made her series debut in 1986 in The Ellen Burstyn Show. She subsequently guest starred on sitcoms such as Seinfeld, Frasier, Wings, Ned and Stacey, Mad About You, Caroline in the City, and Just Shoot Me!. She played a central character in a season-five episode of Murder, She Wrote, "Coal Miner's Slaughter," recalling in 2012, "I hadn't gotten a job for so long, and I was in a complete panic because I didn't know how I was going to pay my rent. So I get a call one day from my agent that I'd gotten offered a guest role, and it paid $5,000. I literally fell down onto my knees and testified and wept. I played some former protégée of Jessica Fletcher. It's one of my favorite things I've ever shot." Following Will & Grace, Mullally hosted her own talk show, The Megan Mullally Show from 2006 to 2007. She has hosted Saturday Night Live, guest-hosted the Late Show with David Letterman, hosted the 2006 TV Land Awards, and been a featured performer twice on the Tony Awards. She has been featured in advertisements for M&M's, Old Navy, CheapTickets.com, and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter. Category:Actors from USA